fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Florex
Niezły 5/5. Miałeś dwóch Toa Matau? Czy kupiłeś części. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Włsściwie nie mam żadnego... Brat ma jednego, jedna głowa była w częściach a mógłbym też użyć 3 bo kolega który się bioniclami nie interesuje ma Matau i Onewe hordika--Vezok999 11:51, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Trochę mało o jego charakterze. M.O.C. świetny, chciałbym żeby wszystkie były co najmniej tak dobre jak ten.- K.i.t. Master Trochę za małe stopy. Król Scarabaxów 20:22, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Prawde mówiąc to dałem historię tak na szybko, żeby mi się trochę miejsca na kompie zrobiło. Jego historię rozpisze pewnie na całą stronę jak nie więcej bo to będzie jeden z głównych bohaterów, ale mój wieczny problem który mnie powstrzymuje to wymyśleć imię dla reszty --Vezok999 18:15, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Toa Florex Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Dziki Darnok za zrobienie szablonu--Vezok999 19:19, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Proszę. :-)--DARNOK 2 20:46, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) M.O.C bardzo fajny, wygląda że tak powiem "inteligentnie". Odważne kolory, wojownicza poza. 10/10 Ant]raker Cieszę się, że moja ulubiona z moich posataci też jest lubiana przez innych : ) Vezok999 19:23, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Super kolory, historia, budowa itp. 10/10 naprawdę gratulacje;)--LhikanNuva 16:24, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Ale dałeś! Śpiewał w zespole muzycznym! Kani--Nui 12:32, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, to się w sumie samo z siebie nie wzięło. Bo wiesz, Florex to był mój pierwszy opublikowany Toa, więc na Rpg wiki był też moją pierwszą postacią do gry. I tam, chociaż gra była niekanoniczna, Floreksem często zdarzało mi się spiewem zarabiać :) Vezok999 12:42, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Dorzucę Roapa I Zathrona i założą Sum 42 :D - Gresh250 :D Vezok999 14:52, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Kto głosował na "słabo"?! Lord Vox 18:36, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) Przeczuwam, że ci, którzy mnei nie lubią Vezok999 19:48, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) 10/10. Florex to twój znak rozpoznawczy :) Lord Vox 16:35, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Do Sum 42 dołancza się jeszcze Fonger :D Malum121 M.o.C. jest świetny, tylko te nagolenniki nie pasują kolorystycznie. Ogólnie jednak jest bardzo dobry. Dałem "nieźle"--Guurahk 07:40, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanie, oceniając brałeś pod uwagę historię czy nie? Vezok999 08:38, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak. Nie uważam, że historia jest wybitnie wybitna, ale jest bardzo dobra. Wybacz, dzisiaj jakoś nie potrafię wysoko oceniać.--Guurahk 08:44, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Historia ciekawa, MOC niezły, ale nogi nie zabardzo pasują do całości. Ale ogólnie to 9,9/10. Zivo22 15:23, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Poprawiłem trochę artykuł o nim, szczególnie dział Cechy i umiejętności. Więc już wiadomo, żę nosi Pakari ; ) Vezok999 15:28, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Jest super. Podoba mi się to połączenie zielonego i pomarańczowego. Banderwil 10/10 Banderwil Nie wiem Vezok dlaczego zrezygnowałeś z tego pomysłu. No może samo bycie duchem byłoby nieodpowiednie, ale tytuł Duch Roślinności. Przecież to pasuje! Toa Mata też mieli takie tytuły. A skoro na Sedin jest poziom technologiczny jak na Mata Nui, to Matoranie mogliby go nazywać duchem roślinności lub raczej duchem roślin--Guurahk 19:34, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Toa Mata są duchami żywiołów, czyli są silniejsi od innych. Chyab nie powinienem tak Florexa wywyższać Vezok999 20:02, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) No i? A Florex nie jest?--Guurahk 20:24, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Czyli co? Proponujesz zrobić z niego Ducha Żywiołu Roślinności? Vezok999 20:52, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Po prostu taki tytuł wśród Matoran. To byłoby takie, inne wśród fanów. Już niewiele osób o tym pamięta. A byłoby to dobre patrząc na to jaka jest Sedin. Po prostu, Matoranie zamiast po prostu Florex mogliby mu mówić duch roślin czy cuś--Guurahk 21:26, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) 9+Panrahk17 17:06, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Czewmu twe mocki muszą być takie chadowe? 1234567890++++++++++++++++++++/10Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ktoś zmienił z świetnie na może być w ankiecie :P Ale nie o to mi się rozchodzi- spodziewajcie się Matoranina Florexa :) Vezok999 16:42, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Nie mogę się doczekać :3 Lord Vox 15:01, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) O Jezu! Jaki słodziak :D Budowa Metru, ostrze od Tarduka - niezły. Tylko ta broń jakaś dla niego za jasna--Guurahk 15:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. A zbudujesz dla niego gitarę? ;] Lord Vox 15:44, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Cudo. Też wydał mi się przesłodki.Kani--Nui 15:47, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Ma już od tygodnia (Toa też ma :)) Poczekajcie na galerię. Jest też jego fan art właściwie pomalowany szkic, ale jest :) Vezok999 15:49, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Matoranin taki se (sobie). To ostrze - nie podoba mi się. No Matoranin jak Matoranin. Jedyną taką naprawdę fajną rzeczą jest gitarka. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:32, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Zajebista ta gitara :) Lord Vox 16:25, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Toa ma lepszą :) (i Florex poduczy innych grania, ale to inna historia :) ). Polecam przeczytać jeszcze raz artykuł Vezok999 16:34, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Dać zdjęcie Toa z gitarą ? Vezok999 16:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) I ty się jeszcze pytasz? No jasne! Dawaj! Lord Vox 16:43, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Co on śpiewa? I pokaż jego kapelę. Hehe. The Champ Is Here!!! 17:20, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Ma kapelę, ale nie mogę pokazać, niestety aż do końca Odwetu. Głownie przez Trogga, ale już się zamykam... Miałem robić z nimi stop montiona, ale przy takim bracie jak ja się nie da. Muzykę to zapewnie taką jaką ja lubię, czyli rock ^^, ale nie określę tego w story :). A jak oceniacie mocka z gitarą? Vezok999 17:25, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Guru! Co ja mam jeszcze zrobić, żeby mieć świetnie??? :) Vezok999 17:33, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Nawet ładny Matoranin, tak samo gitarka. 9/10 - Fajny art. Za rysunek 10/10 Lord Vox 10:02, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Zdjęcia z kapeli wymiatają :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 12:46, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Za rysunek 4/5, za MOCka z gitarą 6/5, za Toa z gitarą 4/5. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:17, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Po kolei: Matoranin: zwykły Metruan, nic specjalnego; 3/5, Toa: no co tu mówićSUUUUUPER tylko te jasno'zielone części na nogach sprawiły, że zamiast 6/5 jest tylko 4,9/5, rysunek 4/5. Vezok, zatrudnij się w LEGO (Vox, nie zgapiam tekstów tylko też tak uważam). Toa Lesskovikk Matoran, razem z artem 9/10, Toa przed przemianą 10/10 i po przemianie 10/10. Zdjęcia z gitarami niezłe 9/10. Najlepiej wygląda przed przemianą :D--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 11:17, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Za Toa przed przemianą daję 9/10 Lord Vox 15:30, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Wreszcie mogę ocenić wszystko. :) Gitary świetne, za pierwszą 10/10, za tą Toa 9/10 (za kolory, już o tym pisaliśmy na gg ale jednak ten jeden odejmę), fanart - hm.. bez urazy ale zostań pprzy rysowaniu ludzi (tamten Spartanin czy ktoto tam było co mi pokazywałeś był nieporównywalnie lepszy), za ten 6/10, tak dziecinnie to trochę wygląda, niedokadna postać i słabe tło, 5-6/10 (ale akurat arty zawsze oceniam surowo ;)). Teraz MOCi - Matoranin nic niezwykłego, zwykły Metruan ale kolorystycznie mi nie pasuje, 6/10, Toa przed przemianą genialny, niby bardzo prosty ale ma to coś, estetycznie wygląda, fajny nowoczesny design, tylko stopy i dłonie bym dał w kolorze maski, a na nogach ten zielony brzydko wygląda, ale zasłużone 8/10, Toa po "odnuvieniu" ma świetną broń, ale poza tym dużo gorszy, nie ma co owijać w bawełnę - 6,5/10. Historia fajna, czekam na dalszy ciąg Sagi Sedin, ale na razie nie jest źle, tylko zbyt egzotyczna trochę, zwłaszcza zespół ale przynajmniej dzięki temu powstały gitary. ;] Za historię - 9/10, za całokształt - 7/10. __KopakaNuva 18:42, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Nie powiem, że jstem zadowolony :/ 7/10 to dolna granica oceny "nieźle" w ankiecie... Myślałem, że Florex jednak lepiej wychodzi w oczach innych Vezok999 20:56, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Nie zrozum mnie źle, Florex mi się podoba, fajna postać itp., ogólnie surowo oceniam, ile razy widziałeś żebym dał 10/10? Florex jako same MOCi wypada dla mnie na równi z Banderwilem, tylko z tymi plusami i minusami nie chciało mi sie bawić. A z historia jak wyżej - 9/10 czyli chyba nieźle. :) __KopakaNuva 12:18, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) Ale chciałem mieć przynajmniej pożądne nieźle :P I sprostowanie: jeszcze nie oceniłeś wszystkiego, będzie chyba jeszcze parę artów (tym razem już nie szkiców), prawdopodobnie Toa przed przemianą z gitarą no i historia... ta poznana dotychczas to dopiero czubek góry lodowej Vezok999 12:25, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, za całokształt 8,5/10, może być?;] No i w takim razie czekam na fotę z gitarą, arty i resztę historii. :) __KopakaNuva 12:27, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) 1. :P 2. sprostownie #1 - nie mogłem dać kończyn w kolorze maski, bo mam tylko 2 takie pomarańczowe, a trzeba dać 4. No i taki mi się bardziej podoba :) 3. Sprostowanie #2 - to nie był spartanin, tylko wojownik germański Vezok999 12:36, wrz 27, 2010 (UTC) Która forma Florexa podoba ci się najbardziej? Matoranin Toa przed przemianą Toa po przemianie ---- 'Konkurs Więc, sam nic nie znalazłem, to ogłaszam konkurs. Rozchodzi się o soundtrack dla Florexa. Jeżeli żadna propozycja mi nie będzie pasować, konkurs zostaje nierozstrzygnięty. Zgłoszenia *http://oggole.pl/sluchaj/b212760-Sum_41_In_Too_Deep.html *http://oggole.pl/sluchaj/b113468-Santana_feat_Chad_Kroeger_Into_the_night.html In too deep, jako muzyka grana przez Toa Florexa Jasne, jest super, pasuje Są lepsze, ale może być Nie za bardzo, ale da się znieść Kateroryczne NIE Poczekam, na inne propozycję Wazzup!? Santana feat Chad Kroeger, jako muzyka grana przez Toa Florexa Jasne, jest super, pasuje Są lepsze, ale może być Nie za bardzo, ale da się znieść Kateroryczne NIE Poczekam, na inne propozycję Wazzup!? Dyskusja konkursu Zdziwienie... szkuałem przez ponad godzinę- nic. Napisałem konkurs i po niecałych 10 minutach znalazłem coś chyba odpowiedniego :) "In too deep", wydaje mi się całkiem pasować, ale konkurs to konkurs... głosujemy :) Żeby nie było, rozchodzi mi się o muzykę graną przez Florexa (dokładniej w formie Toa) Vezok999 14:00, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... a patrzyłeś choć słowa?.... - Super muza trudno będzie ją przebić, ale mocny jesteś:D Patrzyłem :P Vezok999 14:08, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Niezłe, z początku nie wyobrażałem sobie Florexa śpiewającego tak, ale teraz jakoś mi to pasuje. Nie wpadnę na nic lepszego :P--Guurahk 16:11, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Kawałek znany. Dobry. Taki "loozowy". Mi się podoba i nawet pasuje to Florexa. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:07, wrz 30, 2010 (UTC) Dalsza dyskusja ogólna Też znalazłem jedną propozycję, jak się nie podoba to dodam drugą. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Co do propozycji no. 4 od góry to nie radzę, byś oglądał teledysk, ale melodia jest naprawdę piękna, a w każdej z trzech propozycji pojawia się gitara. A propoycja numer 3 najbardziej pasuje do jakiejś wojny.Użytkownik:BionicleFan Pomijając już same piosenki, muszę je odrzucić- przedewszystkim mają ponad 4 członów zespołu, czyli więcej niż team Florexa. A poza giatrą, musi być też bas (Metarion) druga gitara (Trogg) i oczywiście perkusja (Drawzer). Sum 41 akurat pasuje idelanie i pod względem ilości muzyków, jak i instrmentów i samych piosenek :) Poczekam do niedzieli, wtedy jezeli nic ich nie przebije, to zostawiam In too Deep Vezok999 11:56, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Trudno. Chociaż próbowałem, choć santana pasuje ilością muzyków i ich instrumentami.Użytkownik:BionicleFan http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos_Santana - zabacz obecny skład :) Vezok999 15:48, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Chodziło mi o ten co był w tej piosence. Wyraźnie pisze "Carlos santana ft Chad Kroeger" A poza tym to Czytałem ten art równy tydzionek temu. A gdybyś przesłuchał piosenkę dobrze, usłyszałbyś aż cztery instrumenty.(nuta ironii) Użytkownik:BionicleFan Wiesz, nie zawsze słychać wszystie instrumenty, ja np. nie umiem zliczyć, ile jest w jedym utworze gitar. Ale skoro tak mówisz, to daję do głosowania Vezok999 16:17, paź 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Choć nie spodziewam się entuzjastycznych głosów na "tak" Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ocenka Toa przed przemianą: 8+/10.Toa Lesskovikk 11:08, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Carnister WasteLand 2 Wielu z was zna ten filmik. Zauważyłem podobieństwo miedzy Matoraninem z CWL 2 i Florexem-Matoraninem Użytkownik:Takanuva737 No... Tamten to zwykł Metruanin, Florex też. O podobieństwa wcale nie trudno Vezok999 18:08, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Choidzi mu o wygląd - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Boże... Bo to są Metruanianie, to klasyczna budowa. Nie ma się czego czepiac. Budowa mogła być bardziej oryginalna, ale nie jest, więc cieszmy się z tego, co mamy, bo możemy nie mieć nic ;P (takie moje powiedzonko) Lord Vox 20:10, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Dziwne.... jakoś mój Zathron i Roap mają ciekawszą budowę, a jakoś każdy woli Florexową.... (spisek?) - Nie bądź taki zazdrosny :P Sukces Florexa to raczej przez Toa, a na budowę Matoranina większość narzeka Vezok999 20:25, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) O, dyskusję już onad 100 razy edytowano :) Vezok999 17:42, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) W CW2 nie był byle jaki Matoranin - zwróćcie uwagę, że wygląda zupełnie jak Nuparu Metruan.Kani--Nui 19:21, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) No... ja to wiem, ale czy można by porzucić ten temat? Vezok999 19:24, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) Prosiłeś, więc czas na pełną ocenę: 1. Matoranin - typowa budowa Metruana, ale zielony z pomarańczą ładnie się komponują. 8/10 (tylko za M.o.C.-a) 2. Toa przed przemianą - najlepszy moim zdaniem M.o.C. Florexa. Nie zaszalałeś z kolorami, pancerzem, bronią - i tak ma być! Broń prosta i ładna, pancerz nieprzesadzony i jest podobieństwo do Matoranina. 9/10 (tylko za M.o.C.-a) 3. Toa po przemianie - cóż, pierwszy M.o.C. Florexa, jakiego poznaliśmy, jest już inny. Doskonały przykład Twojej zdolności do robienia pakerów. Ten ma już nieco więcej kolorów. Miecz prosty, ale dobry. Pazury są słabo przyczepione. Ale M.o.C ma to coś i za to coś ma 8/10. 4. Historia - jako jeden z niewielu ją oceniam (jest dla mnie o wiele ważniejsza niż M.o.C.). Tak więc Florex mimo wszystko ma sporo tajemniczych wydarzeń "znanych Tobie, nie mi". Ocenię to co mam teraz. Jego historia jest bardzo dobra, ale miał (z tego co już wiemy) raczej spokojne życie. Lubię takich trochę nietypowych Toa (np. mających coś na sumieniu) - a Twój znak firmowy jest hmm... że się tak wyrażę wzorem do naśladowania (mam na myśli charakter). Jest dobry ale nie zasłuży na 10/10 - dostaje 9/10. 5. Już czas na podsumowanie - 8,9,8,9/10 razem 34, podzielić przez liczbę ocen czyli 4 = jakieś 8,5/10. Ale za to, że Florex to jeden z moich ulubionych Twoich M.o.C.-ów, łączna ocena wynosi 8,9/10. 6. Tak ocenił--Kani--Nui 12:43, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) No tak, jeżeli chodzi o historię, to dopiero ona się zaczyna rozkręcać, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się ją ciekawo opisać w następnych opowiadaniach. No pierwsza wersja Florexa- Toa po przemianie był robiony ponad rok temu, teraz bym go może trochę inaczej zrobił, ale on zostaje :P Może dobije do 9/19, czyli na świetnie, jak wstawię zdjęcia z całą kapelą Vezok999 14:06, gru 24, 2010 (UTC) Niby Vezokowy styl, ale nie dopowiada mi kolorystyka. Trochę dziwna broń, a pancerz raczej nie pokrywa się z maską. 4-/10 Sekenuva 20:31, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Kolorystyka nie tak? Broń wcale dziwna nie jest - ciekawa raczej. Co z tego, że pancerz nie pokrywa się z maską? Moim zdaniem, twoja ocena powinna być dwa razy większa - czyli 8+ albo troszkę niżej, a nie -4. Trochę przesadziłeś. - Seke, seke, seke. Gdybyś tak ocenil jakikolwiek inny M.O.C. to bym zrozumiał. Florex nei doś że jest na 10/10 z każdej postaci to jeszcze jestt kultową postacią Fanclubu. Jak Książę, Navu czy Vox. To wg. mnie najlepsze postać na FB i masz powiększyć swą ocenę trzy razy albo "Moja Wówózela cię zje!".--DARNOK 2 16:35, gru 29, 2010 (UTC)